


Skylight Obscured

by purpleHerald



Series: Black★Rock Shooterstuck [1]
Category: Black Rock Shooter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, brsstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleHerald/pseuds/purpleHerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the first official Black Rock Shooterstuck fanfiction presented to you by the Prince of Mods. It’s a small-ish Infinite Smasher (Gamzee) vs Blood Saw (Kanaya) with a minor Silent Sire (Kurloz) cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skylight Obscured

A breeze blew over The Battlefield, rustling torn flags and blood-stained tunics of the countless fallen. Infinite Smasher strode through, blood splattering the ground as he swung his clubs round and around, careful not to trip over somebody. He was grinning, his teeth showing and lightly covered with a speckles of blood. Far away, Blood Saw stood amongst the dead. Walking stoically, dragging her chainsword behind her, letting it grind into the soft chess-board ground, she approached Smasher. Such behavior would not be tolerated.

Her step lengthened into a stride, into full running. The chainsword skipped along the ground, letting off sparks when it hit a stone or discarded weapon. Smasher turned his head around, his grin fading into a begrudging frown. He spun his clubs around to get a better grip and readied himself for impact. 

The chainsword turned on with a threatening roar and hinged in front of Blood Saw. She kept running towards Smasher, weapon at the ready and just before reaching him, she leaped into the air using the chainsword's weight as a pivot. She dove skyward through the air, and gripped the pommel with her other hand. She was looking down at Smasher who had jumped back, expecting a full frontal hit. At the apex of her jump, Blood Saw changed her grip and started spinning around viciously around the chainsword back down. She was coming crashing down, a buzzing blur and Smasher didn't have the chance to dodge away. 

‡

A dull, rhythmic noise woke Gamzee up. His phone was lit up and vibrating across his bed side table. He scratched the back of his neck and held back a yawn poorly. His eyes started watering and he reached for the phone. It was five twenty-seven in the morning and Kurloz was calling.

“It's fucking six in the morning what the fuck,” he growled

“Hey bro I'm in taco bell can I bring you anything?” Kurloz replied.

“Repeat, it's six in the fucking morning fucktruck no I don't want taco bell I want to sleep.”

“You sure? You sound hungry to me I'll get you something okay?” Kurloz laughed.

At which point Gamzee dropped the call and lay back into bed and fell asleep instantly.

‡

A dull ringing noise echoed the battlefield. For a second, Smasher thought that Blood Saw had missed; but the moment ended and the tip of the chainsword went clean through his torso. Blood Saw's hands struggled to keep the weapon in place as it roared and ripped through cloth and bone. The black-violet blood sprayed over her as the teeth sawed back and forth and back again. Before Smasher could gasp for air Blood Saw had regained her stance, and with one clean move managed to force the saw over her shoulder, taking him with it. 

Smasher was flipped off and landed with a heavy tumble. He got up on one knee using his clubs for support and swallowed hard. He dabbed his finger into the hole in his chest and closed his eyes. He brought his finger under his nose and took in the tangy metallic smell. It wasn't the same as the pawns he killed, it was better. He suckled the blood off his finger and stood up, grinning once more. 

Once again far from each other, Smasher took his clubs and juggled them around, getting used to the weight and getting a grip, before charging at Blood Saw. In the mean-time, she was regaining her composure in the dust filled crated she created, and just in time to block Smasher's approach. Except she didn't block anything. He dove to the ground and done a somersault, dodging her chainsword, and with a thrust he kicked her upwards square on the chin. She staggered back a few steps, her ears ringing. Suddenly everything has gone quiet, tho whole battlefield with all it's battle and clashing of swords, stood still for a second. The wind was mute and her hair swayed gently, as if she was in water. Smasher was frozen in place, kneeling on his elbows, both legs still pointed up. 

Slowly, he flopped over, planting his feet into the ground in front of her and pivoted the rest of his body towards her. 

“You gon' get it now, bitch!” he spat, his eyes wider than ever.

‡

Gamzee was once again woken up by a loud ringing noise, but different this time. Not as dull, less repetitive. Sort of like a doorbell. It was his doorbell. Slowly coming to his senses he realized he wasn't wearing anything. He stumbled out of bed and dug through the pile of clothing on his chair for at least a pair of underwear. He found something small enough to probably be underwear and put it on inside out before going to the front door. He looked through the peephole and saw a significantly distorted Kurloz smiling at him, with plastic bags with boxes in both hands. 

Gamzee groaned and opened the door, light from the street flooding in. 

“Dude what the fuck?” he asked.

“I told you lil' man. Taco Belll~” Kurloz grinned back. “What's troubling you? Anything I can help you with?” he asked in response to Gamzee's clear lack of enthusiasm.

“It's the second time you woke me up, some of us have fucking lives you know?”

“Well I'm sorry. It's just... you sounded hungry on the phone.”

“Dude you fucking retarded abortion I was sleeping, that's why I sounded hungry.”

“Is it girl trouble? C'mon, you can tell me. Is it a girl? Did she break your heart?”

Gamzee stared in disbelief. He lived with Kurloz. He never brought a girl, or a boy. He never hung out after school. He spent all his time indoors, except when he occasionally decided he was bored enough to go to school.

“Yeah it's fucking girl trouble, and I could really use some help from you,” he said sarcastically.

“Oh shit okay, I was only kidding but let's talk about this now. What do you need to know?” Kurloz replied seriously, pushing Gamzee aside and entering the apartment. He closed the door and went to the kitchen, keeping his shoes on. 

“Well there's this one girl that keeps hitting me,” Gamzee continued, playing along.

“ _She_ 's hitting on _you_? Wow that's farther than most guys get wow you go. What's she like? What's the problem do you not like her?”

“No she's not hitting on me, she's hitting me. She hits and stabs me with pens whenever I try to talk to anyone. What the fuck does that mean?” explained Gamzee, having forgotten that the conversation was supposed to be sarcastic, at least on his part.

“Well it sounds like she doesn't want to share, you know what I'm saying?” Kurloz replied, unwrapping a still hot taco.

‡

Blood Saw straightened up, and readied her chainsword. Smasher let go of his juggling pins and they fell to the ground with heavy thuds. He cracked his knuckles and took an exaggeratedly elegant step towards her. He pulled his fists up into position just as Blood Saw lifted her weapon, but was stopped by a strong grasp to her wrist. Moments later, another hand grabbed her around the neck from behind , so that it was holding her by the windpipe, and yanked her to the ground. The ground shattered beneath her and the skylight was obscured by a face. As her vision came back, she saw that it looked vaguely like Smasher's, but very calm, and a finger over it's mouth.

“Shh,” the figure said and stood up. Silent Sire smiled lightly and squinted. His smile broadened, and he stomped onto her forehead full-force with his heel. 

When she regained her senses, she saw Sire was still standing tall above her, blocking most of the sky, but Smasher was now sitting on her chest, his face uncomfortably close to hers. 

“Thanks for the help, I've got it from here,” he said and dismissed Silent Sire, who placed his right hand over his heart, bowed, and backed away, out of Blood Saw's field of vision. Light flooded her face again, and she smiled absentmindedly. 

“They call me Infinite Smasher for a reason,” whispered Gamzee, emphasizing the word infinite.

He lifted one club, and smacked her across the face full force. Blood instantly rushed to her face, and she could still feel a dull shaking from her jaw. Then another hit from the left. Then the right. Left. Right. Left. Probably right again, but Blood Saw was too far from reality to notice. 

‡

Kanaya was woken up by the pleasant smell of over-sweetened coffee, but her body was aching all over.


End file.
